Mes amis ressemblent aux personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin
by Liwin59113
Summary: Un jour normal à l'école... enfin pas tout à fait: mes amis arrivent en classe coplayés en personnages de l'attaque des titans. Pour quelle raison ?


Mes amis ressemblent aux persos de SNK

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible mais… C'est tout de même arrivé. Vous n'allez pas me croire, moi-même j'ai du mal à le faire.

Ce jour-là s'annonçait aussi normal que tous les autres. J'allais probablement passé la plupart de mon temps à dessiner pendant les cours, rire avec les garçons et simplement rentrer à la maison, après quelques révisions.

Je reçus un message de Théo et le lus. « Tu viens en cours ? » disait-il simplement. Je lui répondis que oui et que j'étais déjà dans la salle. Sa réponse ne tarda pas et ne me surprit pas. Juste un « Ok, j'arrive. » s'afficha.

Je reposai mon téléphone et repris mon dessin où je l'avais laissé. J'avais commencé à esquisser Livai quelques minutes auparavant et étais plutôt satisfaite de mon croquis. J'ajoutai les derniers détails et saisis mon portable pour immortaliser le dessin.

Je remarquai alors que je n'étais plus seule dans la salle. Un petit groupe fit son entrée, rien de très surprenant dans la mesure où le cours allait commencer. A l'arrière, la tête d'un étudiant surplombait quelque peu celle des autres. Il était tourné et baissé vers un autre de mes camarades. J'étais un peu surprise car, bien qu'il s'agisse indubitablement de Théo, il était à présent blond, alors qu'il m'avait assuré quelques semaines auparavant ne pas vouloir faire de coloration.

Alors, les autres avancèrent et je découvris mes amis, choquée pour de bon : Théo n'était pas le seul à s'être littéralement métamorphosé. En avant des autres, Cyprien, qui avait probablement mis des lentilles puisqu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes, était habillé dans un style très différent du sien. En effet, alors qu'il portait généralement une chemise fermée jusqu'au troisième bouton au-dessus d'un t-shirt, un jean et des baskets, il avait cette fois des bottes hautes en cuir marron foncé qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, un pantalon blanc moulant sous une sorte de short de la même couleur que ses bottes, un t-shirt qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours et une veste marron clair. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et volontairement mal coiffés.

 _Wouah ! C'est fou, ce qu'il ressemble à Eren !_ pensais-je en l'examinant rapidement.

Derrière lui, Sacha apparut, accompagné par François, lui aussi était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc moulant, d'un short marron, des mêmes bottes et de la même veste. Ils avaient cependant une chemise blanche et les lunettes de Sacha avaient également disparu. _C'est le portrait de Reiner_ , me dis-je en examinant mon ami.

Le style de François était exactement identique à celui de Sacha. Il avait gardé sa barbe et sa moustache. En dépit de cela, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Bertolt et le fait qu'il soit resté barbu lui donnait de fait plus de caractère que n'en avait le meilleur ami de Reiner

Ils s'avançaient tous les trois vers moi en souriant.

-Salut, les garçons, vous allez bien ?

-Salut, répondit timidement François.

-Moi, ça peut aller, dit Sacha, mais Cyprien n'a pas le moral.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je me suis juste encore énervé contre Pierre !

-« Encore » ? Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Pour lui, il vaut mieux se laisser bouffer, plutôt que de se bouger le cul pour botter celui de ces connards de politiciens, qui nous pourrissent la vie et nous empêchent de respirer !

-Du calme, Cyprien. T'énerver contre Sarah n'y changera rien.

-J'ai cru entendre parler de moi par ici.

Je tournai la tête vers Pierre qui était arrivé près de nous et hésitai un moment. Lui aussi avait troqué son style habituel, jean et t-shirt sous un épais manteau noir, contre le même que celui de Sacha. De plus, il avait décoloré ses cheveux et paraissait plus châtain que brun. Son sourire, d'ordinaire taquin, était on ne peut plus moqueur. Tout cela le faisait tellement ressembler à Jean… Qu'arrivait-il à mes amis ?

-Aurais-tu un problème avec moi, mon cher Cyprien ? le provoqua-t-il en voyant la grimace de mon ami.

-Ouais, tout à fait ! Les p'tits profiteurs comme toi, ceux qui se moquent de ce qui arrive aux autres, me débectent !

-Moi ce qui m'énerve, ce sont les gens comme toi : tu nous sors de grands discours mais, dans le fond, tu n'es pas foutu de prendre les bonnes décisions. Tu ne fais que brasser de l'air, mon pote !

Voyant que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer entre eux, Sacha s'interposa pour les maîtriser. J'avais l'impression d'assister pour de vrai à un affrontement entre Jean et Eren. Ils s'entendaient pourtant bien, en général…

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous faites encore du grabuge, tous les deux ?

Cette voix grave ne me disait rien, qui était-ce ? Je me décalai pour voir le nouveau venu : Baptiste se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait détaché ses cheveux et portait le même style de vêtement que les autres garçons. Il avait le regard plus froid et dur que d'habitude, ce qui, ajouté à son intonation menaçante, fit taire les deux autres.

-Faut-il que je m'occupe de vous ? Je peux vous dire qu'après ça, toute envie de vous battre vous sera passée ! Je vais vous mettre au pas, moi ! Je vais vous dresser !

Voilà le sergent instructeur Shadiz dans toute sa splendeur ! Dominateur, impitoyable… Je m'extasiais silencieusement devant mes amis, amusée par la situation, quand je remarquai un mouvement un la périphérie.

 _Oh mon Dieu ! si c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille jamais !_ Je restai bouche-bée devant la version vivante, en chair et en os, la plus réussie, la plus magnifique de Livai que j'aie vue de ma vie. Il était juste incroyable ! Aussi discret qu'à l'accoutumée, Liévain marchait avec nonchalance et panache.

Il était désormais brun et avait changé de coupe de cheveux : il avait laissé pousser le dessus qui retombait gracieusement sur son visage, sur les côtés et à l'arrière de sa tête, la partie inférieure avait, elle, été rasée, ce qui donnait au reste plus de légèreté. Cela lui allait très bien – et croyez-moi, le mot est faible – et j'aurais pu rester des heures à le regarder marcher, ne serait-ce que pour voir ses mèches bouger au rythme de ses pas.

Cependant mon admiration ne s'arrêtait pas là car le reste de son apparence était tout aussi fascinant. Il portait, certes comme les autres, des bottes hautes en cuir marron, un pantalon blanc moulant sous un short, une veste marron clair et dessous une chemise blanche. Au niveau du cou, il avait le vêtement que je cherchais à obtenir depuis une éternité : un simple jabot blanc, qui, à l'instar de ses cheveux, allait d'avant en arrière à chaque nouveau pas.

Je ne m'attardai pas toutefois pas sur cette vue enchanteresse : les plis de sa chemise suggéraient sa belle musculature parfaitement dessinée. Je revins, subjuguée, à son visage tout aussi délicieux, m'émerveillant du contraste entre ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu azur, son regard perçant s'accordant à la perfection à son expression dure et fermée.

Paradoxalement, son visage froid laissait paraître une certaine sensibilité. C'était à la fois quelque peu effrayant, adorable et sexy au possible.

-Bonjour, la plèbe !

Toutes les têtes se levèrent ou se tournèrent – la mienne également, même si ce fut difficile de détacher mes yeux du parfait cosplay de Livai – vers la porte : Steeve était arrivé et faisait, comme toujours, une entrée remarquable. Il portait un beau costume et une chemise noirs, sa veste était ouverte et son manteau sur son bras. Son chapeau, noir également, était orné d'un sombre bandeau de soie, semblait-il.

Il alla à la rencontre de Liévain, son très bon ami.

-Dis donc, Liévain, t'aurais pas poussé un peu ?

L'intéressé le regarda d'un mauvais œil, ce qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Cependant, Steeve n'était pas de ceux-là et, habitué au caractère mystérieux de son ami, il s'avança plus près.

-Ah, ben non, en fait, déclara-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Liévain soupira mais ne dit rien, préférant probablement ne pas relever la moquerie, tout cela ressemblait fortement à la scène de rencontre entre Kenny et Livai, même au niveau du dialogue.

-Ouh là ! mais c'est que ça chauffe, ici !

Saisissant l'opportunité, je me levai et allai rejoindre mes deux camarades de classe.

-Tu l'as dit ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'ils se crêpent le chignon, même s'ils se sont un peu calmés depuis que Baptiste leur a crié dessus.

-Salut, Sarah ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ouh là, j'ai très mal dormi alors je suis un peu dans le gaz.

J'avais moi-même eu du mal à m'endormir et les heures de sommeil en retard s'accumulaient. Sa façon de parler ressemblait à celle de Kenny, ajoutons à cela son sourire facétieux et son expression amusée, sans oublier son sublime chapeau, et nous obtenions un excellent cosplay de Kenny l'égorgeur.

-Bonjour Liévain, dis-je en souriant timidiement

-Salut.

Il eut un très léger sourire, à peine perceptible, et je m'émerveillais encore plus silencieusement devant lui.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

-Ouais, si on veut.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-On est en rupture de thé noir chez moi. Et quand j'ai pas ma tasse de thé du matin, faut pas me chercher.

Son regard en disant cela se fit encore plus dur, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il aime donc le thé noir. Ses innombrables ressemblances avec Livai ne cessaient de me surprendre.

-Ou bien ta copine t'a largué ? En même temps faut bien avouer que t'as plutôt mauvais caractère.

-J'en n'ai pas et tu le sais.

-C'est peut être ça, ton problème : ça te titille depuis trop longtemps, hein ?

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison, ironisa-t-il avec froideur.

Les allusions sexuelles de Steeve le laissaient de marbre : ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas le même humour. J'examinai avec attention le chapeau de Steeve. Il était en velours et le bandeau effectivement en soie. Je reportai mon attention sur Liévain.

-Ton jabot est… vraiment beau, hésitai-je en tendant la main pour le toucher.

Il fit un pas en arrière et tapa légèrement sur ma main.

-N'y touche pas, je ne tiens pas à le salir.

Maniaque de la propreté ? Ce garçon est vraiment incroyable, pensai-je en faisant bien-sûr le lien avec mon personnage préféré, Livai.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je piteusement.

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Théo derrière moi. Serais-tu en train de terroriser cette innocente jeune femme ?

Je ris en l'entendant il imitait même la voix d'Erwin.

-Il va peut-être falloir que je te punisse…

-Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? le défia Liévain avec arrogance en relevant la tête.

-Hum, j'ai bien une idée, suggéra Steeve avec un sourire lubrique, ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

J'imaginai alors une multitude de scénarios, où Liévain et Théo entretenaient une relation de soumission et domination. Dans certains cas, Steeve prenait part, lui aussi, au jeu avec entrain.

Dans l'un d'eux, Liévain était attaché par les poignets aux chevilles, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait un masque sur les yeux et était bâillonné, de la bave coulait abondamment depuis la petite boule coincée entre ses lèvres. Théo étalait avec délicatesse et lenteur de l'huile parfumée sur son corps svelte et musclé, tandis que Steeve le chatouillait avec une plume. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à titiller ses tétons, laisser glisser en douceur la plume le long de ses avant-bras, ce qui déclenchait chez Liévain des frissons de plaisir. L'odeur douce, subtile mais enivrante de l'huile lui montait à la tête, tous ses sens étant rendus plus affutés par la cécité et l'immobilité le rendant plus sensible au plaisir.

-Un peu de silence !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix irritée de notre professeur et revins à la réalité, laissant s'évanouir ma rêverie.

Je quittai à regrets Liévain et Steeve, et retournai en compagnie de Théo à ma place. Malgré moi, en dépit de mes efforts pour être attentive, mon esprit ne cessait de dériver du cours pour s'intéresser à ces scénarios déroutants.

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, je m'extasiais devant mes amis, revenais systématiquement à leurs visages et les étudiais minutieusement, me perdant dans les yeux bleus de Liévain, en apparence si insensibles, dans ses mèches délicates.

Je remarquai alors que Thomas était assis près de lui, alors qu'en général il avait plutôt tendance à s'isoler…

Ce n'était pas le seul changement chez lui : il était certes coiffé comme à son habitude et ses lunettes, comme souvent, étaient posées sur la table. En revanche son style vestimentaire était tout à fait inhabituel. Il portait d'ordinaire un jean, un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un personnage de Marvel ou DC Comics avec une légère veste, mais cette fois, il avait le même style que Liévain, mis à part le jabot. Sa ressemblance avec Furlan, le meilleur ami de Livai, dont il est si proche qu'ils pourraient être frères, était frappante !

Je ne me rendis compte que le cours était terminé qu'en les voyant ranger leurs affaires, trop accaparée par leurs visages, par l'expression indifférente et détachée de Liévain, par sa moue adorablement boudeuse et son regard blasé. L'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, il se dépêchait de rassembler ses effets.

Je me hâtai également, le prochain cours avait lieu quelques minutes plus tard et c'est avec empressement que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Tout une escouade quitta la pièce, parmi eux se trouvaient Théo, François, Sacha, Cyprien et Pierre, ces deux derniers disputant qui aurait le dernier mot, tandis que Sacha les tenait à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

 _Faites l'amour, pas la guerre !_ pensai-je innocemment. Dès lors, des images me traversèrent l'esprit : Cyprien et Pierre se disputaient toujours mais finissaient par se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, transformant ainsi de longues et ennuyeuses minutes d'insultes et de remarques acerbes en heures faites de plaisir et de partage de sentiments. Cette idée me fit sourire avec insouciance, pendant que je les suivais jusqu'à la salle.

Une fois arrivée, j'eus un choc : le professeur de philosophie des sciences, ce bon vieux Lulu, s'était pour la première fois habillé d'une façon à peu près convenable. Autant l'uniforme militaire de l'Attaque des titans seyait à merveille à mes camarades, autant sur lui, cela semblait ridicule, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il dégageait lui-même. Il me sembla que quelque soient ses vêtements, il aurait toujours l'air aussi drôle.

Aussi, une fois remise du choc, je me mis à rire. Il ferait un bon acteur de Dot Pixis, commandant de la garnison, un des trois régiments militaires, mais seulement pour tourner une vidéo parodique de mon manga favori. Il le tournerait à lui seul en ridicule, alors qu'en réalité, Dot Pixis inspirait l'admiration ou au moins le respect.

Là encore, je passai l'heure à admirer mes amis, alternant entre l'émerveillement et le rire, mon regard se posant tantôt sur l'un d'eux, tantôt sur Lulu. Je riais intérieurement de voir cet homme aux manières étranges dans la tenue que portaient la plupart des personnages de l'Attaque des titans.

Contrairement à mes amis, il n'avait pas adopté le comportement de Pixis mais n'avait pris que son apparence physique, son charisme absolument inexistant cassant complètement le mythe. Au moins, il aurait pu faire un effort pour laisser tomber ses manies, non seulement bizarres et drôles, mais aussi déplacées.

Le cours, traînant comme toujours en longueur, s'acheva et je quittai la salle. Au moment où j'allais sortir, Théo m'interpela.

-Tu peux m'attendre ? Je dois aller parler au prof.

-Bien-sûr, vas-y.

Il alla le trouver au bureau et je les observai depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Plus grand que Lulu, il devait baisser la tête pour s'adresser à lui. Ils étaient trop loin pour que je comprenne de quoi ils parlaient. Le professeur, sûrement déjà sénile, rangeait avec soin ses documents et prit sa veste, tout en écoutant ce que lui disait mon ami. Il lui répondit en commençant à avancer vers la porte, appuyant son propos de grands gestes qu'il avait coutume de faire dès qu'il expliquait quelque chose.

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps de développer mais hum… vous pourriez passer me voir tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, je vous expliquerai tout cela plus en détails.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Je m'écartai et le laissai passer, horrifiée par l'idée qui me vint en tête, accompagnée d'images mentales écœurantes, à l'écoute de leur conversation. Il partit, nous laissant seuls Théo et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon visage. Serais-je tellement beau que tu en as le souffle coupé ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, riais-je, nan mais sérieusement comment fais-tu pour être aussi narcissique ?

-Je ne fais pas exprès d'être aussi beau, tu sais.

Plus il en disait et plus je riais. On aurait cru entendre Crasybomb parodier Erwin.

-Alors de quoi vous parliez, le prof et toi ?

-Tss, tss, dit-il avec un sourire narquois en agitant un doigt devant mon nez. C'est un secret !

Peut-être est-ce moi qui ai l'esprit mal tourné après tout, mais sa réplique s'accorde à merveille avec ce que j'imaginais entre eux à l'instant. Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le café de la fac pour rejoindre nos amis avant le prochain cours.

En chemin, nous croisons Sam, lui aussi était habillé conformément au code vestimentaire militaire de l'Attaque des titans. Il portait sûrement une perruque car ses cheveux généralement courts lui arrivaient à présent au menton. Ses lunettes avaient disparu, ce qui faisait paraître ses yeux plus grands.

-Salut, Sam. Tout va bien ?

-Oh, hallo Fraulein ! Oui, je me suis juste éloigné, il y avait trop de bruit.

Ah la blague ! Ils étaient vraiment sérieux, là c'est sûr ! Pour que Sam reprenne la parodie crazybombienne d'Armin, c'est qu'ils étaient tous très sérieux. Ca plus sa tendance à s'isoler : Armin était un jeune homme qui aimait se retrouver seul de temps en temps pour réfléchir au calme.

-Et vous deux, tout va bien ? Vous êtes sortis vachement en retard.

-Il voulait parler à Lulu, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi une discussion avec cet énergumène, sur quelque sujet que ce soit, pouvait être intéressante.

-Tu allais où ?

-Je pensais rentrer, et vous ?

-On allait au Florès avec les autres en attendant le cours. On fait un bout du chemin ensemble ?

-D'accord.

Nous marchons donc jusqu'au café, tout en discutant philosophie et de l'histoire fantastique qu'écrit mon meilleur ami, Théo. Au florès, je n'ai pas à chercher mes amis, je les entends déjà. Sam nous laisse et Théo m'accompagne à l'intérieur. En vrai gentleman, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas tellement, il me tient la porte ouverte.

Comme dans la salle de classe en début d'après-midi, Cyprien et pierre sont en train de se disputer. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, il fallait qu'ils aient un sujet sur lequel s'étriper. Sacha, comme un médiateur, est encore là pour apaiser leurs tensions.

Je suis au comptoir, attendant de pouvoir commander, quand une certaine voix attire mon attention. Je quitte la file pour vérifier l'identité de son propriétaire, bien que j'en sois absolument certaine. J'ose à peine y croire : alors que je l'avais invité bon nombre de fois à sortir avec toute la bande, Liévain avait toujours décliné l'offre. Et pourtant il était à présent là, assis autour d'une table, comme mes camarades, entre Steeve et Thomas. D'où leur venait cette soudaine proximité et ce changement dans leur comportement à tous ?

-Sarah, c'est ton tour, m'apostropha Théo.

-Ah, j'arrive !

Je retournai au comptoir et commandai un jus de pomme avec un beignet. Nous rejoignîmes ensemble le reste du groupe, j'allai m'asseoir près de Laurine, Théo sur mes talons. De ma place, je pouvais voir tout le monde.

Mes amis semblaient tous heureux d'être là, j'en veux pour preuve le sourire, tellement merveilleux et d'autant plus surprenant, de Liévain. Je ne lui avais jamais vu un tel sourire, et je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! J'en restai coite et éblouie quelques instants. Puis le sourire disparut quand ses lèvres fines se refermèrent sur le bord de sa tasse.

Je détourne le regard et me concentre sur les autres.

-Vous pouvez pas manger tranquilles sans vous battre tout le temps comme ça ?

-Tu préfères continuer à écouter les jérémiades de cet imbécile ?

-Eh, vous deux ! Vous me casser les oreilles avec vos piaillements. Ecoutez Sacha et fermez-la.

La voix ferme, calme mais intimidante de Liévain les réduisit au silence.

-Cyprien… continua-t-il, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse de thé avant de les relever subitement vers lui. Si tu persistes à ennuyer tes camarades, je m'occuperai de toi. Personnellement.

Cette légère inflexion me fit trembler d'effroi sur ma chaise.

-Après tout, comme je le dis toujours, rien de tel que l'éducation à la dure.

 _Mon Dieu !_ Etais-je en train de rêver ou venait-il de reprendre la réplique de Livai quand il frappe Eren lors du procès ? D'autant que c'est à Cyprien, alias Eren, qu'il s'était adressé.

Un ange passa suite au court monologue de Liévain. Tous mes amis semblaient intimidés ou surpris. Tous sauf Steeve qui finit par rire. D'un rire à la fois exubérant et plein de charme.

-J'adore toujours autant te voir te mettre en rogne, mon _petit_ Liévain.

Ce dernier lui retourne un regard si noir que je le serais cachée, je serais même rentrée sous terre, s'il m'avait été adressé, je me tassai d'ailleurs sur ma chaise, tellement il irradiait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi irrité. Mais ce regard, associé à cette expression si froide…

-Calme-toi, il te charrie juste un peu.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : Thomas lui adressait la parole, il avait la main posée fermement sur l'épaule de Liévain, sans doute pour empêcher son ire, déjà palpable, de s'exprimer davantage.

-Wouah, souffla Laurine, sûrement pour elle-même.

-Ouais, wouah, c'est même plus suffisant, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Cette tension entre Liévain et Thomas me rappelait une scène du spin off intitulé _Birth of Livai_ , dans lequel on rencontrait le personnage de Furlan pour la première fois et Livai plus jeune. On peut y lire leur complicité, ils n'ont la plupart du temps même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, un simple échange de regards suffisant à dire tout ce qu'ils pensaient. J'avais toujours rêvé de shiper ces deux personnages. Liévain et Thomas m'en donnaient à présent l'occasion. Je pouvais facilement imaginer, et avec plaisir, comment ils en arriveraient à se retrouver à faire des cochonneries ensemble. Je me demandais lequel aurait l'ascendant sur l'autre : Furlan savait se montrer persuasif et insistant, mais Livai était une bombe à retardement, du genre prêt à exploser à tout moment, même s'il possède un certain self-control.

-Allons, mes amis ! Pourquoi toute cette animosité entre vous ? s'exclama Diego, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, complètement happée par la joute de regards entre Liévain et Steeve. Les cours ne reprennent que dans une demi-heure, profitez donc de ce moment plutôt que de vous disputer.

Je savais qu'il était un bon vivant et qu'il aimait prendre du bon temps, ce ne sont donc ni ses propos, ni son attitude qui me surprit, mais, pour lui comme pour d'autres de mes amis, ce changement radical dans son style vestimentaire : ses longs cheveux bruns étaient partiellement ramenés en arrière, il portait également des lunettes, qui lui allaient à la perfection et lui donnaient un petit air à la fois studieux et sexy.

Le reste de son corps svelte et élancé était parfaitement moulé dans le même pantalon blanc, le même mini-short, la même chemise blanche que mes autres amis. Des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux à l'air si soyeux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. _Le parfait sosie d'Hanji !_ Voilà donc le trio le plus sexy et le plus puissant de l'Attaque des titans : Hanji, Kenny et Livai rivalisant avec le couple le plus excitant qui soit, formé par Erwin et Livai.

Les bras autour des épaules de Steeve et de Liévain, Diego souriait de toutes ses dents et, depuis son intervention, l'atmosphère s'était beaucoup allégée. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié toute cette tension et était retourné à des conversations plus légères. Tous, sauf le ténébreux, le froid, le mystérieux Liévain, qui s'était quelque peu renfrogné et sirotait son thé, le visage inexpressif. Même sa façon de se tenir et de prendre sa tasse étaient les mêmes que Livai. Aurait-il lui aussi une certaine admiration pour le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ?

Je continuai à m'émerveiller devant eux, insoucieuse de tout le reste, perdue dans le bleu si profond et glacial des yeux de Liévain, dans la finesse de ses mouvements fluides.

-Sarah, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Théo en me secouant doucement l'épaule.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, arrachée à ma contemplation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs, tout va bien ?

-Oh, euh… Oui, oui, j'étais…

-Eblouie par ma beauté ?

-Pff, tu es conscient de risquer l'explosion de ta tête avec un tel ego ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas, je suis bien trop génial pour ça, fanfaronna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-J'ai commencé à élaborer d'autres choses dans mon monde.

-Ah bon ? Dis-moi tout !

-Mais enfin, si je te dis tout, il n'y a plus aucun intérêt pour toi à le lire.

-On s'en fiche, raconte !

-Ha, ha ! Quelle impatience.

-Rah, tu m'énerves !

Je me retournai vers mon jus de pomme et le dégustai tout en revenant à ma contemplation. Toute animosité, toute tension nous avait quittés, alors que la légèreté et la bonne humeur étaient revenues.

Nous terminâmes nos collations et nous rendîmes en cours de philosophie de la psychologie. Tout le groupe adorait ce cours, le professeur étant particulièrement brillant. Nous attendions donc son arrivée, écoutant le discours sans fin de Diego, concernant de nouvelles technologies et les problèmes d'ordre social qu'elles posaient.

Les autres étudiants commençaient à arriver et nous étions tous de plus en plus agglutinés les un sur les autres. Il faut dire que ce cours plaisait énormément : notre professeur, Monsieur P., donnait toujours l'impression d'aimer son métier et arrivait donc à nous intéresser. Il bouleversait nos esprits, choquait parfois profondément chacun de nous et le faisait très bien.

Les bavardages allaient bon train, le couloir étroit plein d'étudiants comme une ruche au printemps, devenant un bourdonnement sourd pour qui tentait de s'évader dans ses pensées. Des pas résonnèrent depuis le couloir adjacent, suggérant une démarche énergique.

Chacun fit de son mieux pour se presser contre les murs, laissant passer notre maitre à penser. La porte s'ouvrir et le couloir commença à se vider, tandis que les étudiants prenaient place dans la salle.

J'entrai à mon tour et m'assis au premier rang, juste en face du bureau, posai mes affaires et sortis mon bloc-notes. Enfin, je relevai la tête vers le tableau, éblouie et subjuguée par une version réelle, vraiment très réussie, de Sieg Jäger, un autre personnage assez mystérieux, de l'Attaque des titans. A l'instar de Steeve, il ne portait pas l'uniforme militaire, Sieg Jäger ne faisant pas partie de l'armée intra-muros. Il portait toutefois un pantalon de style militaire, assez lâche, avec plusieurs poches sur les cotés, et un polo noir à manches longues qui lui collait au corps, révélant son torse musclé. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Il ne s'était pas arrêté là car, auquel cas, le cosplay n'aurait pas été très parlant. Il avait donc également des bottes de style rangers et portait des petites lunettes rondes.

Il avait aussi décoloré ses cheveux et sa barbe, et était donc blond. Etrangement, bien que son habituel châtain foncé lui donnait l'air quelque peu mystérieux, ses cheveux blonds s'accordaient bien avec son pantalon vert, ses bottes noires et son polo noirs.

-Bonsoir, tout le monde est là ? Bien, commençons donc.

Sa voix était légèrement plus grave que d'habitude, un peu éraillée, comme s'il relevait d'une bronchite.

-La semaine dernière, continua-t-il, le petit éraillement de sa voix se fit plus fort et il me captiva instantanément, nous avons vu que définir l'homme était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Nous avons vu qu'il existait des enfants sauvages, particulièrement le cas de Victor de l'Aveyron, souvenez-vous, et cela nous a amenés à nous demander où se trouve la limite entre l'homme et l'animal, car ces enfants ont une apparence physique assez similaire à celle de tout être humain mais c'est leur comportement qui nous pousse à les rejeter hors de l'humanité.

Absolument rien à voir avec le cours de Lulu et son cosplay de Dot Pixis, rien même de comparable entre les deux, Monsieur P. ayant naturellement un certain charisme et captivant l'attention. Il occupait l'espace, comme un one-man-show, faisait des blagues et des traits d'esprit. Son attitude ne donnait envie de rire à personne, au contraire de Lulu, mais ce qui nous fit rire, c'est sa façon tellement théâtrale de nous expliquer les choses, bien que jamais ridicule.

De mon point de vue, le cours n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes et venait à peine de commencer, quand il nous libéra en nous donnant à tous rendez-vous dans la même salle pour la semaine suivante.

Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et la salle se vida rapidement. Tout le groupe avec lequel j'étais au Florès était dans le couloir adjacent, rejoint par Monsieur P. et même par Lulu.

J'étais sortie bonne dernière, juste avant que le professeur ne referme la porte et rejoignis mes amis en compagnie de Laurine, Méline, Camille et Charlotte. Ils étaient tous tournés vers nous et quand nous arrivâmes, je sentis toutes ces paires d'yeux qui me fixaient impatiemment.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! crièrent-ils tous ensemble, en faisant, hormis pour mes professeurs, le salut militaire de l'Attaque des titans : la main droit serrée en un poing sur le cœur et la gauche l'imitant dans le dos.

Je fus si épatée, si émerveillée, si subjuguée par cette vue, par ce sublime spectacle, que je fis incapable de bouger, de parler. J'eus les larmes aux yeux et elles finirent par couler abondamment sur mes joues, tandis qu'un large sourire étira les lèvres.

-Je sais bien que je suis merveilleusement beau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer, enfin, se moqua gentiment Théo en venant près de moi.

-Tas vraiment... un ego dé… démesuré.

Je pleurais et riais en même temps, et parler n'était pas facile.

-Pauvre petite chose, elle est tellement fragile et émotive… Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer.

-Arrête de te moquer d'elle, Pierre. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout.

 _Et c'est reparti pour un tour !_ Cyprien et Pierre étaient à nouveau en train de s'étriper. Du coin de l'œil, à travers mes larmes, je vis vaguement Liévain contourner le groupe pour rejoindre ces deux énergumènes.

Je m'essuyai les yeux et observai avec stupeur et subjonction la scène, la démarche fluide et dynamique de Liévain, la joute verbale et bientôt physique entre Cyprien et Pierre…

Tout à coup, Cyprien recula, tiré par le col en arrière, il manqua même de s'étouffer, quand enfin Liévain le relâcha. Enfin libre, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il finit par retrouver son souffle et une respiration normale ? Alors, Liévain l'attira à l'abri des regards mais Théo l'intercepta.

-Je crois que c'est suffisant, inutile d'aller aussi loin, dit-il prudemment.

-Tsch, s'exaspéra son interlocuteur en lâchant notre ami, de toute façon, je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre.

Je les observais, anxieuse de voir comment la situation allait tourner. Il avait raison de les avoir arrêtés : je n'étais pas du tout favorable au couple formé dans beaucoup de yaoi par Eren et Livai et ne souhaitais pas commencer à imaginer la scène.

Liévain revint vers nous de sa démarche nonchalante habituelle, puis s'éloigna vers la sortie.

-Attends, Liévain !

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. J'avançai vers lui avec anxiété, soucieuse de m'exprimer correctement et sans bégayer.

-Je… je voulais te… te remercier.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis fit un sourire aussi léger que fugace.

-Joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aie jamais eu !

-Super. Tout le monde s'y est mis à fond.

J'hésitai une seconde, je pouvais voir la sincérité dans ses yeux, et lui plantai finalement un baiser léger et tendre sur la joue. Je relevai la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie et les joues rosissant peu à peu.

-Merci, murmurai-je en souriant.

Après quelques secondes, il prit congé et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Je retournai vers mes autres camarades avec la même joie et les embrassai tous.

-Merci, merci les amis ! Je vous aime tous ! réussis-je à dire malgré mes larmes de joie, un sourire béat étirant mes lèvres jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je souriais tellement que j'en avais mal aux joues mais je refusais que cela cesse. J'accueillais bien au contraire cette douleur avec joie, pleine de gratitude envers mes amis. Après les avoir un par un remerciés avec un câlin, je m'écartai et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la sortie. Tout le monde quitta la fac et rentra chez soi, certains en bus, d'autres en métro. Les discussions allaient bon train et pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, mon sourire et ma bonne humeur ne me quittèrent pas, c'était définitivement le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie !

Même maintenant, assise dans mon lit, devant mon ordinateur à vous rapporter toute l'affaire, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire en ma chance d'avoir des amis aussi extraordinaires.


End file.
